Father Way Too Soon
by Princess dogooder
Summary: David has to raise his younger brother after the death of his parents and their sister Sarah
1. Their Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. This is an AU story. David is 15 and he is raising his four year old brother Les ever since their parents and older sister Sarah died. This is after the strike

* * *

"David," Les asked, "Can we get a hot dog?"

David smiled at his little brother. Hot dogs were 5 whole cents. On the other hand he did make 7 dollars today.

"Tell you what," David said, "What if we actually went out to the deli?"

"REALLY," Les exclaimed.

"Sure," David said.

"Any chance I can join," Jack asked.

"Of course," David said, "But you'll have to pay for your meal."

"No," Jack said, "I would rather pay for my meal **and **yours. I made 10 dollars selling paps today."

"I thought we were splitting it 50-50," Les demanded.

"Les," David said, "Jack did extra selling."

"Oh," Les said, "Sorry Jack."

"It's okay buddy," Jack said ruffling his hair.

"You know I think we should make a deal that we'll all be accepted even thought we're not the same."

He looked up at Jack with adoring eyes.

"Les realizes you're the best of the best," David whispered to Jack in explaination.

Jack nodded.

"Les we don't have to make that agreement. You're like my brother. You and Davey will **always **be accepted no matter what."

He ruffled Les's hair again.

"Hey look," Les said pointing to a toy train.

"You like that train," Jack asked.

"Les loves trains," David said.

"Cuse me," Jack said.

He took a bunch of pennies out of his pocket and counted 100 pennies. Then he took David and Les into the store.

"I'm sorry," the manager said to David and Les, "We don't allow your kind in our store."

Les put his head down but Jack knelt down and lifted Les's chin with his finger.

"Their kind? What kind of they?"

"Well I mean they're-"

"I know what they are. I know just what you mean and I don't give 'your kind' my business."

"Their kind is doomed for hell," the owner said.

"Well then I guess they'll see you there," Jack retorted, "The toy store across the street welcomes them."

He grabbed Les and he and David walked out.

"Is that where mommy and daddy and Sarah are," Les asked tears filling his eyes.

Jack put Les down and answered him gently but firmly.

"Absolutely not," he said, "that idiot didn't know what he was talking about."

"Why are people so hateful Jack," Les asked.

"Cuz dey think they're better then everyone else," Jack said, "and ain't nobody better den you."

Jack went with David and Les into another toy store. He got Les an entire train set.

"THANK YOU JACK," Les exclaimed hugging him.

Then Jack took them out to eat. By the time dinner was over Les had to start getting ready for bed. It was only a short walk home.

"Okay buddy," David said, "Teeth brushed pajamas on and then you can play with your train set."


	2. Good Night Baby Bear

David smiled as he helped Les to get his pajamas on. Being a parent is hard work. It was about discipline. For David, discipline had nothing to do with punishment or even anything to do with Les. It was about controlling his own desires. Having self control meant buying Les lunch and skipping out on his own lunch. It meant making sure that his little brother had what **he **needed. It was exhausting and terrifying. It was also **so **worth it. Les wasn't just his little brother and functionally his son. He was his best friend.

Les brushed his teeth but was too tired to play with his train set. He climbed into bed.

"David," Les asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Could you stay with me," Les asked.

"Sure baby bear," David said climbing into bed with his brother.

"Where is mommy and daddy and Sarah," Les asked.

"They're in heaven buddy," David said stroking his hair, "They're not hurting anymore. They're not scared anymore. They're in a much better place then they used to be."

"Why did the toy store guy say our kind is doomed to hell," Les asked.

"Because he doesn't know anything," David said, "You know how you're friends with Tommy?"

"Uh-huh. I love Tommy. He's my best friend... well you're my best friend instead but he's my best friend my own age."

David kissed his forehead.

"Exactly," David said, "But he's not like you. Does that change your feelings about him."

"Course not," Les said.

"So you would accept him even though he's not like you," David said.

"And just like that... the ones who love us would accept us for who we are," David explain.

"Oh," Les said brightening up, "Okay. Night David."

He snuggled up next to David and fell aseep.

"Good night baby bear," David whispered. But he didn't sleep. He stayed up all night watching Les sleep.


End file.
